


Tricked

by timexturner



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: When the joker returns to Gotham after a few months in solitude he is shocked to see how things have changed, he then invites Harley to his hideout and promises to make her his again.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 9





	Tricked

“Ugh” Harley said as she looked at her phone and saw who it was. “Joker’s back in town” she said, she hadn’t seen him since he had threw her out of his house almost a year ago. “He says he wants to see me” she explained 

“ if I was going, Harls, I’d bring my mallet.” Ivy, Harley’s best friend and girlfriend, said to her. Harley nodded and grabbed her mallet. 

“You know who to call if I don’t come back in 24 hours, right?” She asked. Ivy gave her a thumbs up. 

“The birds or the Gotham city sirens” ivy said. 

Harley smiled “ I’ll be back once I beat a clowns ass” she said as she exited the apartment they both shared. “ oh one more thing, tell The kid I’m proud of her, doesn’t matter that she’s batgirl, just tell her I’m proud. I’ve seen her sneaking out once or twice” Harley added she saw ivy nod and closed the door. 

Harley laughed as she heard frank complain and ivy telling frank to shut up. 

*** 

Harley’s pov

I entered the hideout, I saw rose petals on the floor. I rolled my eyes. This is an attempt to get me back. Again. Ugh. I hated him. But I decided to play his game and followed the petals on the floor, at the end of the petals I saw the stage. I could make out a figure but I doubted it was joker... I was taken aback by the lights suddenly coming on the stage. It was mistah J... at least I think it was... he looked different, had a full beard, his tats were a little faded but I could still see the signature lipstick and faded green hair that was now up in a messy bun. 

“Hello Harley. You know, after you left to be your own woman, I left to rediscover myself. Was away for 5 months, maybe more, but when I get back, I’m greeted to black mask being dead, a new girl group that wants me dead and most offensive of all-“ Mistah J said as he came down the steps to my level. “ I found out you-“ he said as he grabbed my neck and choked me a little “ you.. YOU BLEW UP ACE CHEMICALS!” He shouted at me and slapped my face. “WHY?! Hm? Just wanted to piss me off! Were you drunk? Hm? Yeah, sounds like you. Just a little fucking-“ he said as he grabbed me by the hair and pulled “WORTHLESS WHORE!” He yelled as he slapped me again “but don’t worry, baby, daddy is gonna fix you right up” he said as he then licked my cheek and kissed me. He then dragged me off. 

***   
Joker’s POV

“Well ain’t this a familiar sight” I said laughing as I grabbed some gloves and looked at my little girl all tied up in an electric chair. “ almost the same way I made you mine in that hospital, huh? But this time it’s going to be a little different. You see the devices attached to your temples are devices that will turn you into my little girl again, while it’s not a physical age regression, it is a mental one. It’s my turn to mess with your brain just like you messed with mine!” I screamed as I slammed my fists on the wall. “ now then, do you have anything to say before I make you into my little girl?” I asked as I took out the gag. She spit in my face. 

“GO FUCK YOURSELF!” She screamed. I rolled my eyes as I put the gag back in her mouth. I went over and turned on the machine. 

“HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, BABY! HA HA HA!” I screamed and laughed as I heard her screams of terror.


End file.
